Kamar
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Hanya kegiatan rahasia Yuuri selagi Viktor pergi dari kamar mereka. /Warning! Mature content. / RnR?


**Yuuri! On Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, typo, smut, dll.**

 **Kamar**

 **by Jiyuu15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hubunganmu dengan Viktor itu sebenarnya seperti apa?"

"E, eh? Tentu saja, pelatih dan murid 'kan?"

"Lalu, apa maksud dari cincin kalian berdua? Jangan bilang, Viktor adalah orang yang merebut keperawananmu dan setiap malam meminta jatah selama kalian menginap dihotel Barcelona."

Beruntunglah Katsuki Yuuri tidak sedang meneguk apapun, jika iya, pemuda berkacamata itu pasti sukses menyemburkan cairan didalam mulutnya begitu mendengar celoteh frontal dari sang kakak. —meski tidak bisa menghindari tersedak karena liurnya sendiri.

"A, apa— jangan berpikiran aneh! Aku dan Viktor tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang seperti Nee—san pikirkan!" membentak malu, ketahuan jelas si babi gendut yang kini berevolusi menjadi pangeran.

Lawan bicara hanya mendengus malas mendengar pembelaan dari adiknya yang merupakan bintang skater paling disorot karena statusnya sebagai murid seorang Legenda Rusia, Viktor Nikiforov. Sayangnya, mau membela diri sebagaimana pun, bukti nyata dikhalayak umum mampu menjadi senjata untuk sang kakak, "Apa saling berpelukan dan pernah berciuman adalah hubungan sebatas pelatih dan murid? Makanya, jangan salahkan jika aku berpikiran kalian bahkan sudah berhubungan ranjang setiap malam,"

Katsuki Yuuri ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa sang kakak berpikiran sejauh ini.

"Kutekankan sekali lagi, aku dan Viktor hanya sebatas pelatih dan murid, Nee—san. Jadi, tolong jangan berpikiran macam-macam tentang kami," menjawab seperti itu, tapi toh nyatanya ada yang aneh. Kedua pipi Yuuri merona, matanya tidak menatap tegas pula pada sang kakak.

Hei, hei, ada yang disembunyikan, ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam setelah Natal di Barcelona tetap terasa dingin. Tidak banyak yang memilih untuk keluar dari tempat tinggal mereka, namun ada pula yang bermodal pakaian hangat berlapis-lapis keluar berbaur dengan ramainya momen Natal hanya untuk berjalan-jalan atau ikut serta menjadi bagian acara disana. Jangan lupakan juga, Santa Klaus serta pohon Natal adalah daya tarik bagi para pengunjung yang baru pertama kali merayakan momen setahun sekali tersebut ditempat indah Barcelona, tentunya menjadi lokasi untuk mereka si penggila selfie atau aktif media sosial.

Namun, hari ini tidak untuk pemuda berdarah Jepang yang nyaman diatas ranjangnya.

Kalau kau ingin tahu, isi otaknya saat ini sedang kotor karena cuaca dingin serta akibat pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Berhubungan ranjang.

Katsuki Yuuri sudah dewasa, bukan hal aneh jika dirinya membayangan sesuatu yang mengarah pada hal semacam itu. —dan jangan heran jika dirinya _bermain_ sendiri. Bukan sesuatu yang salah, tetap saja ditengah kesibukannya dalam dunia skater, Yuuri masihlah lajang yang butuh dipuaskan orientasi seksualnya.

Udara dingin, semakin mendukunglah semuanya.

Beruntung Viktor Nikiforov, pelatih yang menjadi teman satu kamarnya saat ini sedang ikut berkeliling Barcelona bersama yang lain. Jangan tanya, pria berumur itu memang hobi bersenang-senang, tidak seperti Yuuri yang sudah nyaman diatas ranjang.

—setidaknya, dengan perginya Viktor, dia bebas memuaskan diri.

" _Jangan salahkan jika aku berpikiran kalian bahkan sudah berhubungan ranjang setiap malam,"_

"Nghh—" desah kecil lolos dari mulut nakalnya sementara salah satu tangan menyentuh bagian menegang dibawah sana, menggesek berulang kali dengan telapak tangannya.

Kalimat itu memberikan pengaruh besar untuk Katsuki Yuuri.

Memang, Viktor dan Yuuri tidak pernah menyentuh intim satu sama lain. Namun, salah satu dari keduanya memiliki imajinasi cukup nakal—tentang pria kebangsaan Rusia tersebut.

"Vik—tor…" namanya sang pelatih terus dilantunkan, otak memutar kembali memori bagaimana suara berat Viktor merasuk dalam pendengaran setiap kali dirinya mendapat pujian, mengingat tatapan dari kedua manik safir yang seakan menelanjanginya, mengulang kembali sensasi ketika bibir kenyal Viktor melahap bibirnya—memagut lembut dan meninggalkan seberkas saliva sebagai adegan untuk mengejutkannya.

Tubuh Yuuri kian gemetar saat jemari tangan menelusup masuk kedalam celana, menggigit bibir sendiri guna meredam desahan kala memori saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu Viktor kembali berputar.

Siapa yang bisa melupakan ukuran bagian bawah Viktor Nikiforov terpampang menggiurkan saat pria itu berdiri dari onsen miliknya dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Akh!" —Yuuri tersentak. Tangannya secara alami begitu pintar memuaskan batang menegang miliknya, bergerak secara ceroboh hingga membuat celana pemuda itu semakin melorot—membiarkan dinginnya udara kian menyapu kulit.

Tangan memegang seluruh bagian, ibu jari menekan pangkal keras—menunda jika ejakulasinya keluar cepat. Naik - turun, mulai mengocok pelan sembari memijat beberapa kali barang yang semakin mengembang dan licin oleh tetesan precum.

Imajinasi kian meliar, membayangkan sang pelatih mendominasi tubuhnya, memberikan beberapa kecupan dan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan kentara pada kulit putih dengan gigitan, hisapan kuat. Ahh… suara seksi Viktor yang berbisik memanggil nama dan menginginkannya pastinya mampu memacu jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Seberapa kali Yuuri memohon, Viktor akan mengabaikan bocah cengeng itu—merayunya dengan ciuman panas, dimana lidah pria Rusia menelusup masuk dan menjamah rongga mulut, membuat saliva keduanya tercampur dan saling meneguk rakus akibat peraduan antar daging tak bertulang saling menyapa.

"Haah—haah… V, Viktor—" Yuuri berkeringat ditengah dinginnya udara Barcelona—hanya karena hal konyol yang dilakukan diatas ranjang. Liur menetes dari ujung bibir, wajahnya semerah tomat, surai poninya mulai basah karena nafsu tak terkendali. Tangan bebas lainnya mencengkeram kuat seprei ranjang hotel, sedangkan tangan lain bermain keenakan menjamah bagian bawah. Sudah kelewat basah dan licin oleh cairan bening—precum tersebar.

Membayangkan Viktor tengah menggagahinya, memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang sempit Yuuri—engh, sakit dan candu menyenangkan bercampur menjadi satu. Ingin lebih, ingin pria diatasnya lebih memasukkan lebih dalam—

"E, enghh! Ahhh…" deru napas memburu, dirinya ikut menaik - turun seolah tengah bersenggama dengan sang pelatih. Sayang hanya bermain sendiri, bayangan liar tentang batang menegang Viktor menyodok lubang ketatnya digantinya menggunakan dua jari.

Kurang puas.

"V, Viktor—" tersiksa. Satu jari ditambah.

Yuuri menangis dalam buai nafsu, tak kuasa menahan diri. Dia menginginkan Viktor Nikiforov. Ingin bermanja, ingin menikmati malam diatas ranjang bersama figur memesona itu.

Melanjutkan angan liar, dirinya membuat sekenario dimana Viktor tanpa ampun menghantamkan kejantanannya berkali - kali dengan tempo semakin cepat. Suara becek karena tamparan kasar bagian bawah mereka menggema runtut dalam kamar hotel, bercampur padu dengan desahan saling menyahut, memanggil nama. Peluh dari tubuh keduanya tidak membuat berhenti saling memeluk, mencium mesra lawan mainnya.

Mencari hal lain, tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya, Viktor menempatkan wajahnya didepan dada Yuuri. Melahap gemas tonjolan keras menatang bagi siapapun yang menyorot.

Yuuri menggelinjang, hisapan kuat serta gigitan pada puting tak ayal membuatnya menggila. Kedua kaki mengalung pada pinggang Viktor, merapatkan penyatuan keduanya yang membuat milik Viktor semakin rapat oleh jepitan lubang Yuuri. Hnggh—terlalu rapat, jelas mendorong Viktor untuk semakin menghantam titik kenikmatan pemuda dibawahnya berkali-kali dengan keras, sengaja agar Yuuri meneriakkan namanya.

"Viktor— hha… hhaa! Viktor!"

Adegan dalam kepalanya terlalu jalang, membuat Yuuri mempercepat kocokan pada kejantanannya, cepat—cepat, menyesuaikan ritme Viktor yang juga akan sampai pada puncaknya.

Cairan licin membuatnya suara basah setiap kali tangannya naik - turun, sama halnya dengan bayangan ketika Viktor menghajar bagian bawahnya secara kuat. Lubang dihantam cukup keras, berulang-ulang, menyodok titik kenikmatannya—

" _Yuuri—"_

"A—akhh! Viktor!"

Dan menyemburlah cairan putih dari ujung batang, mencapai orgasme karena adegannya bersama Viktor.

Melemas, napas terengah merasakan sensasi nikmat setelah ejakulasi pertama.

Yuuri melirik pada bagian bawah, memandang sayu pada jemari penuh cairan klimaks dan sedikit tetesan mengotori seprei ranjang.

Masa bodoh jika dirinya dikata menjijikkan, orgasme hanya karena membayangkan bercinta dengan Viktor Nikiforov.

Terdiam menikmati sisa puncak klimaksnya, Katsuki Yuuri terlarut dalam lamunan.

Tidak sepenuhnya perasaannya tentang Viktor Nikiforov hanyalah sebatas kagum pada sang pelatih sekaligus idola, ataupun sekedar membuat Viktor sebagai sosok menggairahkan baginya. Tidak, Yuuri bukan orang sejahat itu. Sudah berapa lama Yuuri menyangkal perasaannya? Sejak Viktor menjadi bagian hidupnya, dunianya perlahan-lahan berubah. Begitupun dengan dirinya yang mencintai pria Rusia itu.

Cinta—

Astaga, wajah Yuuri memerah, malu dengan pemikiran bodoh lagaknya remaja sedang kasmaran.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, buru-buru pemuda asal Jepang itu mengusir pemikiran anehnya. Bukan saatnya tenggelam dalam lamunan tidak masuk akalnya, karena yang lebih penting, semua yang berantakkan karena ulahnya harus segera dibereskan sebelum Viktor dat—

"Yuuri! Aku pulang!"

—sial.

.

.

.

End?

Hahaha~ halo! Fanfic pertama difandom ini dan tulisan pertama setelah sekian lama hiatus. Maafkan kalau gaje dan berantakkan ="))

Masih bingung sih ini mau dibuat oneshot atau lanjut—soalnya takut kalau lanjut, selalu ga ada waktu ;;;;

Ah, sebenernya saya bikin fic juga sih buat ultah papa Vitya, tapi apalah daya mendadak wb ;;;

Oke, sekian dulu~ sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnya~

Psst, nggak adakah yang mau buatin Otabek x Yurio rate M? /pergikamu


End file.
